prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tribute to the Troops 2004
Vince McMahon addressing the troops to begin the broadcast, thanking them for their sacrifices, before introducing Lilian Garcia who then performed the National Anthem. Included a video montage on the WWE talent flying to Iraq and meeting with the troops, set to Creed's "One". Also featured an in-ring segment in which Santa Claus came out, with Torrie Wilson, Dawn Marie, Lilian Garcia, and Jackie Gayda helping distribute gifts to some of those in attendance. After Dawn Marie and Jackie got into a fight and Dawn Marie was sent to the floor, Torrie unmasked Santa as being Mick Foley. Included WWE World Champion John Bradshaw Layfield coming to the ring in a Hummer, wearing a biohazard suit, and addressing the troops, saying that the next time they pick a fight somewhere make sure it's a place where alcohol is allowed. Moments later, the Big Show came out to confront the champion, called him a deserter, and knocked him out of the ring before putting on the champion's cowboy hat. Included a closing video package of the WWE tour set to Creed's "Higher". Results *Booker T defeated Rene Dupree (3:41) *The Undertaker defeated John Heidenreich via count-out (7:34) *Hardcore Holly defeated Kenzo Suzuki (2:38) *Eddie Guerrero & Rey Mysterio Jr. defeated Kurt Angle & Luther Reigns (6:01) Image gallery Tribute to the Troops 2004 001.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 1.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 002.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 003.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 2.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 005.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 3.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 006.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 007.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 008.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 4.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 5.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 004.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 009.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 6.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 7.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 8.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 010.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 011.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 012.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 9.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 10.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 11.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 013.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 014.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 12.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 13.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 14.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 15.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 16.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 016.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 017.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 018.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 015.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 030.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 17.jpg Tribute to the Troops 2004 019.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 020.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 021.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 022.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 023.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 024.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 025.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 026.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 027.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 028.jpeg Tribute to the Troops 2004 029.jpeg See also *Tribute to the Troops External links * Tribute to the Troops 2004 on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment events Category:Tribute to the Troops Category:2004 television events